Gray's past comes back to haunt him (chapter 4)
by Delza
Summary: Chapter 4


**I'm pretty sure this is the last part you guys, thanks so much for reading this all the way through c:**

* * *

"Oh Gray, how I've missed you." She said.

"How are you still alive? And what are you doing inside dad?" He asked.

"He saved me by using his magic to seal my spirit inside his body." She said.

"That's not possible. The only magic you need to learn to do that is…" He started then looked at his dad's face. "You didn't!"

"Oh but I did." He chuckled.

"It's not funny. How long have you been like this?" Gray yelled.

"Since Deliora attacked and you went off with Ur to learn magic to defeat it."

"How do you know all this?"

"We've watched you group up over the years, darling." His mother said. Gray stared at them for a while. His mother's face flickered a bit. His eyes widened with anger and death glared his dad.  
"How could you be so cruel to your own son thinking that his mother came back from the dead." He growled.

"Whatever do you mean Gray?" His mom said.

"I know you're not real. That's just a hologram that you're trying to trick me with." Gray roared. His mother's face disappeared from his dad's stomach and he sighed.

"You saw through it, you clever boy. How did you know?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Her face flickered."

"Ah I must have gotten weak from you attacking me." He said as an ice sword appeared in Gray's hand. He screamed and ran towards him swinging the sword back. He swung at him and cut his shirt as his dad dodged. Fire erupted around Natsu's fists and punched Gray's dad in the face as he was dodging Gray's attacks. "Ow Natsu that hurt." He said, grinning like a mad man.

"What's your problem you freak?" He said.

"Nothing I just want Gray."

"Well you're not getting him. He's mine and mine only." Natsu roared before he kicked him in the stomach.

"Re-equip." Erza yelled and re-equipped into her Ice Empress amour. She yelled before swooping in slice him with her sword.

"Leo go." Lucy yelled as Leo attacked him.

"Come my chains help me in my time on need." Gray's dad yelled as the chains came down to whip Erza into a tree. He summoned ice warriors and set them on Leo. Erza jumped off the tree and attacked again, slicing him down through the stomach.

"Ice make arrows." Gray yelled as an ice bow formed and shot ice arrows at the chain swinging freak. The chains slip past Leo and attack Lucy instead as the ice warriors double in size and strength and jump onto Erza, holding her down. Leo tries to get Lucy away from the chains but they squeeze him until he is forced to go back to the spirit world. The chains tie Lucy to a tree and Happy doesn't know what to do so he hides in a tree, keeping watch over the unconscious blonde. Gray's dad dodges most of the arrows and corners Natsu as Gray swings his ice sword around.

"If you kill me, I'll kill the salamander." He said, grinning.

"Gray just kill him." Natsu yelled.

"No I can't let you die. I don't want to lose you again." Gray yelled back, tears streaming down his face.

"Gray will you kill me or let me go?" His dad said.

"Let Natsu go." He growled.

"As long as you let me go and you live with me for the rest of your life and you're never allowed to see him," He said, pointing at Natsu. "Again."

"I'd rather die than live with you and never see Natsu again." Gray spat. Natsu grabbed Gray's dad's arm and swung him into a tree. He got up quickly and grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him down into the snow before a chain whipped around and hit a tree behind where Gray was just standing. "Thank you." He whispered into Natsu's ear. Natsu kissed him on the cheek and got up, screaming.

"It's time to die you bastard!" He roared. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He yelled before fire engulfed the chain freak. His dad laughed as the fire burnt his skin.

"That really hurt Natsu, but you should be more careful with where you aim." He said as the fire quickly disappeared and chains wrapped themselves around Gray and pinned him to a tree. Gray screamed in pain as the squeezed him tighter.

"No one hurts Gray and gets away with it." Natsu growled as scales formed around his eyes and his body was engulfed by flames. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled and punched the crap out of the freak. Gray tried to freeze the chains around him but it didn't work. Suddenly the chains disappeared around and he fell to the ground.

"Ice cannon." He said and shot his dad in the face and then changed the cannon into a sword and ran towards him. He screamed as he stabbed his dad in the face then in the heart. Blood splattered everywhere. Gray knew he would die in a matter of seconds but he kept stabbing and cutting him, while screaming and crying his head off. Natsu stared at him for a while then placed a hand on Gray's shoulder. Gray's head whipped around and met Natsu's lips. The sword shattered and Gray fell back onto the snow.

"Ice head." Natsu muttered before went around and freed the others from the bounds. Lucy came to when Natsu freed her and she stared at Gray and saw the blood.

"Is he-" She started.

"No I'm not dead Lucy." Gray said. "Just resting." He said and closed his eyes as Natsu melted the ice around Erza.

"Holy crap, Erza's freezing." He said and a creepy grin spread across his face. He set her on fire and watched her eyes snap open and glare at him. "I'm so sorry I was just warming you up." He said before he got slapped across the face. Gray chuckled, getting up and walked over to Natsu.

"Let's go back to the village so we can patch you up." Erza said getting up but then fell over again.  
"Erza you're too weak to move by yourself." Lucy said as she summoned Leo. "Help Erza down to the village." She said.

"Let's go Natsu." Gray said, grabbing his hand and they all walked down to the village.

-A few hours after all the seducing Gray needed to do to get Natsu to calm down enough to get one bloody needle ^^-

"Natsu I can't believe you. You're such a baby." Erza yelled.

"Well I'm sorry I just hate needles. They creep me out." Natsu said, shivering at the memory.

"I can't believe how much seducing it took before you finally calmed down enough to take the needle." Gray said, sighing. Natsu blushed at the memory and looked away. Gray laughed and kissed Natsu on the neck. Natsu's blush darkened and was pulled away from the others.

"Gray where are we going?" Natsu said.

"Just keep following me." Gray said as they rounded a corner and reached the docks. Gray pulled Natsu past the docks and towards the nearby beach. When they got there Gray pushed Natsu over onto the sand and lied down on top of him and kissed him deeply. Natsu kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Gray's waist. "I love you Natsu and I never want to leave your side again." He said.

"I love you too." Natsu said and pulled on Gray's necklace to kiss him again.

* * *

**And yes I know how messed up the mum and dad thing is, don't judge me! It was one of the first fanfics i ever wrote! XD  
Delza out**


End file.
